1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a friction compensation logic of a motor driven power steering (MDPS) system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a friction compensation logic and method of an MDPS system wherein a slope of a friction compensation is adjusted according to the amount of a friction compensation, a stable friction compensation is provided and vibration caused in the MDPS system is improved.
2. Related Art
Generally, an electric power steering (for example, MDPS) system is not a system in which a power pump is driven, oil is circulated and a power steering wheel is operated, but one in which a steering motor is installed in the lower portion of an axis of a steering wheel and the steering motor is operated when a vehicle is driven and the power steering wheel is operated.
The background technology is disclosed in Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0053300 (published on May 25, 2012, title of invention: a control device and method of a vehicle MDPS).